Osuno Whett
| Afbeelding = | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Lekua System | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 3 BBY | titel = Ottdefa | bijnaam = | functie = Associate Professor of Sapient Studies | species = | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rokur Gepta }} Osuno Whett was een handlanger van Rokur Gepta in de Centrality toen Lando Calrissian er enkele avonturen beleefde. Biografie Whett was een Ottdefa aan de Centrality University waar hij een Associate Professor of Sapient Studies was. Whett werkte samen met de Sorcerer of Tund, Rokur Gepta. Samen met Vuffi Raa, een Droid die hij van Rokur Gepta had gekregen, plande hij jarenlang een invasie van de New Order in het herontdekte Renatasian System. Whett deed zich voor als de assistent van Vuffi Raa, waardoor de Renatasians werden misleid. Na 700 dagen van feestelijkheden werden de Imperial en Centran navy geroepen door Whett om het System in te palmen. Tijdens dat gewelddadig conflict stierven bijna alle Renatasians en werd de onschuldige Vuffi Raa door de overlevenden de Butcher of Renatasia genoemd. Whett vreesde voor zijn leven en verloor maar liefst veertig kilogram gewicht, liet zich uitrekken en zich een extra wervel plaatsen. Hierdoor probeerde hij zijn uiterlijk te misvormen opdat hij nooit zou herkend worden. Whetts haar werd na het conflict wit en zijn huid werd grijsachtig. Vervolgens trok hij naar het Oseon System waar hij research over de Sharu verrichtte voor Duttes Mer die dan weer voor Rokur Gepta werkte. Whett werd als een stroman naar Oseon 2795 gestuurd om Lando Calrissian te viseren. De onervaren Captain was een gokker en fortuinjager die perfect in het plaatje en de plannen van Gepta paste. Calrissian hoorde van Whett in een Sabacc spel voor het eerst over de Mindharp of Sharu en over de schatten van het Rafa System. Eigenlijk was dit opgezet spel, zodat Lando interesse zou krijgen in de queeste die uiteindelijk naar Gepta zou leiden. Tijdens het spel trok Lando steeds meer het laken naar zich toe en op een bepaald moment zette Whett ook Vuffi Raa in als onderpand. Lando won de wedstrijd en dus ook de Droid. Lando ontdekte echter dat Whett het spel bedroog omwille van een Cheater, maar de andere spelers kwamen tussenbeide en lieten Lando ontkomen. Lando vermoedde niet dat ook het winnen van Vuffi Raa tot de plannen van Gepta behoorde. Whett bleef daarna nog steeds een handlanger van Gepta in de volgende pogingen om Lando Calrissian te dwarsbomen. Na de confrontatie met de Renatasians in het Oseon System riep Rokur Gepta Whett bij zich toen de vloot de ThonBoka had omsingeld. Whett kreeg het op zijn heupen toen hij zag dat de Renatasians zich bij Gepta hadden verenigd. Whett begon te vrezen dat de Renatasians hem zouden herkennen. Toen Whett Gepta's Electromagnetic Torpedo zag, probeerde Whett Gepta, Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa samen te doden toen zij een duel uitvochten in de ruimte. Whett bestuurde een Pinnace dat de Renatasian Starfighters vervoerde en escorteerde. Maar toen Admiral Klyn Shanga van de Renatasians Whetts stem hoorde, herkende hij hem als de assistent van Vuffi Raa. En aangezien bleek dat Vuffi Raa een Droid was, besefte Shanga dat Whett de echte Butcher was. De starfighters lieten hun salvo's los op het Pinnace van Whett dat botste met de Wennis van Gepta. Aangezien de Wennis zijn shields niet tijdig had geactiveerd, explodeerden beide schepen in de crash. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu *Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Academici